Carnillean Rising
Carnillean Rising is a quest developed by Mod Ash that was released on 3 July 2012. It is the sequel to the Hazeel Cult quest.Behind the Scenes 7 - Carnillean Rising Official description Walkthrough |items = Possibly a few pieces of food for dodging a level 91 monster, all other items are obtained during the quest. }} Before starting the quest, it is recommended to have twenty or more free inventory spaces. The Rising Begins Start the quest by talking to Xenia outside the Carnillean Mansion just south of Ardougne Castle. She will then tell you to speak to Ceril Carnillean (in the house next to Ardougne Castle) about a task he has for you. She was recruited herself earlier, but refused. If you sided with the Carnilleans during Hazeel Cult, the Carnilleans will gladly accept you, but if you sided with the cultists, Xenia will reveal that she has used trickery and deceit for Ceril to trust you. Regardless of the option you took in the previous quest, locate Ceril in his room in the western part of the ground floor of the mansion and ask about the job. Training the young He will say that Henryeta and he are growing older and need an heir, but their son Philipe is rather snobbish and not much of an adventurer. Hence you are needed to create a quest for him to complete, using only materials from the house. The quest is to be set in the Carnillean Sewers under the mansion. He will hand you a list containing a number of tasks to do. Do not forget to ask where you can get the stuff from, otherwise you will not be able to continue. After you have spoken to Ceril you need to talk to Butler Crichton, Butler Jones's replacement (Butler Critchton will say that Butler Jones quit, saying "work here was complete") who will tell you to search a bookcase for a book about the Carnillean family (after the quest it is available from where you got it, and on your own bookshelf). It is located in the room with Henryeta Carnillean. Then go into the basement, and into the cave near the ladder. In the Caves Upon entering the cave system a cutscene will play. In the cutscene, Butler Crichton will explain to the player what to do. Inside the tunnels you will see various things that can be built. Right-clicking them will show what items are needed for them to be constructed. Gathering Quest Making Items Upstairs Master Bedroom: *Take the two Dragon heads from the walls. *Tear off the net curtains from the north-east wall. *Search the wardrobe and take the sword and armour. *'Take ONE '(Only allows you to choose one) of the following two items for Philipe's reward at the end of quest (Doesn't matter which, this will count as the "Return home loaded with riches" part): **Sir Ceril's Money Pouch lying on the bed. (Use it on Claus after he is in his hotspot). OR ** Henryeta's Necklace, next to the mirror on the dresser. (Placed on Sarsaparilla). Philipe's Room: *Take the Red paint from Philipe's painting set. Sarsaparilla's Room: You must first convince Sarsaparilla to help you, by asking her about her ambitions and telling her you're setting up a dramatic play and want her to play the damsel in distress role *Search the wardrobe upstairs in Sarsaparilla's room to get Sarsaparilla's dress. In the Cellar: *30 Rusty spikes can be found in the Barrel of junk by the cave entrance *Buckets of water may be collected by clicking the two buckets on floor next to sink - 7 are needed for the floor water pool trap but players can choose to make an alternative trap instead. *9 Wooden Boards, Twine, shears and a jug of Sir Ceril's wine can be taken from the Cupboard. *Pick up the Spider on the floor (to be used with curtain netting). *Claus will agree to help if spoken to about the drunken jailer. In the Cave: Animal skulls and Bone scraps for the pit and decorations are taken from the Spoil Heap pile in the West corner of the small cavern located southeast of the goblins where the Juvenile Wolves are found. Constructing a Quest *All of the hotspots will periodically sparkle, which will help you identify them as you proceed through the quest. *Anytime you want to leave the cave quickly, just right click on the Butler and click 'exit'. *Asking the Butler about the list will let you know exactly what you need to finish as the Butler will also go in details about how to finish the task. 1. ''Creep through ancient cobwebs into a sinister cave.'' *'Entrance hotspot' in cellar''' (cobwebs around the entrance of the cave(right click)) requires:' :*Spider from the cellar floor :*Netting from the curtains in bedroom '''2. ''Perform a death-defying stunt to get past some obstacles.' *'The Pit''' :You have two options for the pit: :*Use the seven buckets of water to build a water pit, or :*Use bone scraps from the wolf cave Spoil Heap and spikes to build a spike pit. 3. ''Sneak past some patrolling guards.'' *'The Goblins' :Talk to the two goblins Nostrillia and Slimepits. Nostrillia will only agree to help you if you give her human armour. Offer the armour taken from the wardrobe and ask them to play the role of the guards. After a long dialogue they will walk to the guard hotspots. They do not have to be built there. 4. ''Disable some fiendish traps.'' *'Tripwire hotspot' :After the goblins have been set up as guards, you can build tripwires in the nearby hotspots. You will need twine to do this. TIP: You may want to construct the trip wire as the last thing you do, as it is quite tedious to cross each time. build the trip wire once the dragons, the damsel, and the jailer are all built. this will save you some annoyance 5. ''Disguise as a humble maid to get a jail guard drunk.'' :Go to the cellar and ask the chef Claus for help. Tell him that he is to be the "drunken jailer" and he agrees but only if he gets to drink Ceril's fortified wine. You should have taken it already, if not it's in the cupboard near the oven. Lead him to the part in the cave before the bridge over the water and "build" him in the "Jailer" hotspot. 6. ''Slay some guardian dragons.'' *'The wolf pups' :Enter the cave in the southeast part of the dungeon to find two Juvenile wolves hunting a cave mouse. Grabbing the mouse will cause the wolves to follow you closely. Lead them to the dragon hotspot and build it to position them. The dragon hotspot is across the bridge from Claus. Use a dragon head on each wolf to finish. 7. ''Untie a damsel in distress.'' :Speak to Sarsaparilla and ask her to help. When she refuses, ask if she is going to stay up there all day. She then reveals she always wanted to be an actress after watching a performance. Tell her that you're making a play and you want her in it, and you'll be given the option to give her a role. The role that she should be given to her is the fourth one, a "Damsel in distress". Take her to the room with the Dragon Guards, and "build" her in the Damsel in Distress hotspot. Use the twine on her to tie her up. 8. ''Return home loaded with riches.'' *'Philipe's Reward choice (Chosen AFTER characters are in Hotspot):' :You must make a choice for Philipe's "reward" for doing the quest using ONE of these two items (doesn't matter which): :* If you have taken Sir Ceril's Money Pouch, use it on Claus after he is in his hotspot. :* If you've taken Henryeta's Necklace, use it on Sarsaparilla after she is tied up on her hotspot. 9. ''Don't forget to make the cave look good.'' *'Decoration hotspots on walls (three total):' :The decoration hotspots give you three choices: blood stains (red paint), scary eyes (red paint and wooden boards), or impaled skulls (animal skulls and spikes). It doesn't matter what you choose, but one of each will impress Philipe. He will not be impressed by repeated decoration. :*After the pit at end of hall :*On North West wall before you get to goblin camp (or patrolling guards) :*North East wall after tripwire corridor before you get to "Jail Guard" Philipe's Quest Once you have the scenario completed, talk to Philipe and offer the quest, he will tell you that he overheard his parents and he knows the plot, thus not being very cooperative with you. Pickpocket him and you will get his bag of sweets, now offer the quest again selecting as reward the bag of sweets, he will reluctantly agree to do it. To complete the quest, Philipe will need: *Shears or secateurs *A disguise and a drink for the jailguards *A sword to fight the dragons A funny moment occurs while Philipe tries to sneak past the guards; after he gives up, talk to Slimepits. As soon as Butler Crichton narrates, wait for a few moments. Do not go forward with the dialogue or Philipe will not be able to bypass the guards. Once Philipe slays the 'dragons', the Cave Wolf Matriarch will appear. Philipe will tell you to distract the matriarch so that he can kill it. To do this, simply click once to attack it, and it will immediately shift its attention towards you. Do not activate Protect from/Deflect Magic, or it will simply ignore you and continue attacking Philipe. The wolf has two attacks, both of which are dodged by running constantly. The first is an area-based magic orb that hits in the 200s to low 300s. The second is a howl attack that is harder to avoid, which causes stalactites to fall from the ceiling in a large grid, dealing rapid damage of around 50 to 100(may be higher 500-600). As your health become lower, the amount of damage from the wolves attacks will lessen; therefore, the chances of death are very low, so no more than one or two pieces of food will be needed, if any at all. Philipe will "level up" during the fight with the wolf causing greater and greater damage. *Note: Philipe cannot die during the quest, and appears to take no damage from the wolf's magical attacks. *Note: A very good technique is to lure the wolf to the bridge on the opposite side of the "Damsel in Distress" and trap it there. If the player stands back far enough on the bridge, the wolf will be unable to attack. This is extremely recommended as all damage is nullified. The wolf will occasionally direct its attention to Phillipe, but simply clicking the wolf will bring its attention back to you (even if you're standing a few steps away). Be careful not to move too much, or the wolf will become untrapped and follow you onto the bridge. Another technique would be to run circles around the wolf until Phillipe kills it, as the magic orb won't do damage if you are out of its Area of Effect, and most if not all of the stalactites will miss you. Carnillean Rising 'Dragons'.png|The 'dragons' and the damsel in distress Carnillean Rising - Fighting dragons.png|Fighting the 'Dragons'. Carnillean Rising - Matriarch arrives.png|The Matriarch arrives! Philipe fighting Matriach.png|Philipe bravely fighting the Matriarch. Getting the Girl.png|Getting the girl. Carnillean Rising Ending.png|Philippe is thankful for your quest. Once Philipe has defeated the wolf, you will be shown a short cutscene of his rescue of Sarsaparilla. Following this scene, you will be teleported back to the main floor to where your character will be rewarding Philipe for the completion of his first quest. Speak with Philipe and a cutscene follows where Ceril hears how the quest went. While speaking to Ceril, Xenia will teleport back to the entry place of the mansion. Speak to Xenia once more and she will reveal that she was the one that planned the entire wolf attack. Amusingly, your character will be very frustrated when learning of this. Speak to Ceril one last time to finish the quest and to receive your reward. Quest complete! Rewards *1 Quest Point * * *2 Carnillean lamps, each granting in a skill of choice that is above level 30. * coins for returning Lady Henryeta's necklace, or from opening Ceril's money pouch. *Philipe's sweets (contains 5 purple sweets) *Construction supplies (100 oak planks, 30 teak planks, and 10 mahogany planks) *Treasure chest (contains a gold bar). The treasure chest itself can be used to create personal treasure hunts after the quest. *Philipe's note * Post-quest rewards After the quest, talk to Ceril Carnillean to locate Philipe Carnillean who will give you an xp lamp worth in a skill of your choosing. Please note that you must have the correct number of quest points before Ceril gives you the next location. You don't have to speak to Ceril to unlock the next location; However, you need to use the XP lamp to make Philipe move to the next location. Talk to Claus the chef and then defeat the wolf matriarch to obtain her skull and get the choice of the following rewards: Music unlocked *Beneath the House *Drains and Canals *Tiny Adventure *Philipe's Bane *Lords and Ladies *Carnillean Rising Required for completing *Heart of Stone Trivia *In the South-eastern most part of the cave, there is a Mark of Hazeel on the wall and when examined it says, "Old graffiti, with 'Carnilleans suck' scratched under it." *When you pick up the spider in the Carnillean basement with Eek in your inventory, a message will appear in your chat box saying "You pick up the spider. Eek is delighted to meet a new friend." *Regarding Philipe's adventures, the current last one is in Piscatoris, but Mod Ash has stated, "I put in encounters that can't be reached at all, that will become accessible when more quests are released," likely meaning that more lamps will become accessible as the quest point cap rises. Mod Ash has also said that the encounters can require up to 400 quest points and are set up at every 50 quest points. *In the bookcase inside Ceril Carnillean's office, there are several books that might have given Ceril the ideas about how the 'dungeon' should be designed, including: "Ninja Nigel and the Trap-infested Vault", "Lucy the Lawless Dragonslayer Robs a Bank," "Mark's Dress: The Master of Disguise escapes from Jail 17," "More Money, Guys: Succeeding in the Business World," "Beyond the Cobwebs: True Tales of Tomb Excavations," "Ninja Nigel and the Damsel in Distress," and "Ninja Nigel and the Stupid Patrolling Guards." *The two goblin's brief argument about the colour of armour is a reference to the "Goblin Village" Quest. *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "I got Philipe Carnillean to grow up and stop being a brat." *Using a whip or feather on Sarsaparilla when she is bound yields the message "RuneScape isn't THAT sort of fantasy game." *You can obtain Strange rocks from building the decorations in the cave. *The quest complete window for Philipe is a reference to the old quest complete windows. References fi:Carnillean Rising Category:Carnillean Rising Category:Wikia Game Guides quests Category:Quests